Snapshots of Life
by camerangel
Summary: RENTfic right now it focuses on Roger and April, but I'm not sure if it will continue to focus on just them or if I will expand and cover all the characters. Snapshots of Life is just that, a snapshot or a glimpse into the everyday lives of these characte


**_This is the first chapter focusing on Roger and April. It jumps between narrative and dialogue. I'm not sure yet what direction I plan to take with this. It may focus solely on Roger and April, or it could shift and cover all the characters._**

* * *

Roger sat on the bed watching April as she caked on the thick black eyeliner around her eyes. It was a ritual with her and she wouldn't leave the loft with out wearing it. She would stand there in front of that mirror fussing with it till it was perfect. Even though he hated it on her Roger would sit watching, fascinated because she always made it look like and art form. She could make both eyes match perfectly even on the nights when there was so little light you could barely see your hand in front of your face. Tonight she took extra time getting ready and even wore a skirt. She so rarely wore them anymore because pants were so much easier, but tonight was special. She knew this so she wore his favorite skirt, the short black one with the small slit in the side that showed just a little too much thigh. Accented by a little silver tank top she looked amazing, but couldn't realize it herself. No matter how many times he would tell her she would blush and shrug off the compliment. She couldn't see how pretty she was and that is one of the things he loved about her.

"Why do you always wear that? I keep telling you that you don't need it." Roger sighs

"You know it makes me feel better, like I've at least tried before going out." she says without looking at him

"But you look better without it." he groans

She turns to look at him putting the black liquid down on the dresser "And you look better… in something other than those pants but you don't hear me complaining do you?" she smirks at him.

"Oh what, so you are saying that you want me out of my pants?" He laughs mischievously pulling her down on top of him and kissing her.

"Now why on Earth would I want you out of your pants?" She rolls her eyes pulling away "other than to burn them" she grins

He grasps her arm not letting her get up, his eyes boring into hers. His smile replaced by a pout. "you really hate them that much?"

"well they aren't my favorite… Okay so maybe I wouldn't burn them, probably just hide them. But you are wearing them so there goes that idea." She grins again

"So you _ARE_ trying to get me out of my pants?" he raises his eyebrow then leans into to kiss her again. Sliding his hand up her thigh and beneath her skirt, slipping a finger inside her.

"Roger," Her breath catches in her throat as she pushes his hand away "Not now, we're going to be late."

"So we're late, who cares?" he shrugs

"I care, you need this gig." her eyes stern

"You know I'd blow off any gig for you?" his voice serious

"I know you would." She can't help but smile "but you can't. We have all the time in the world." he starts to slide his hand up her thigh again "AFTER your gig! This could be the break you need." she gets up and goes back to the mirror.

"Fine" he pouts "do I need to change."

She looks him over through the mirror then smiles. "If you want. But you don't have to."

April draws the last line of black, delicately across her eye making sure it's even. She continues to watch Roger through the mirror trying not to laugh, while he runs around trying to find a different pair of pants. "how bout the black ones, anything but the red." she says without looking up knowing she's torturing him.

While Roger pulled every pair of pants he owned out of the closet and the drawers throwing them on the floor as he went. April stood primping in the mirror and brushing her hair. Pulling it back letting it fall loose, unable to decide how to wear it. She could see his frustration mounting, and she suddenly felt bad for teasing him. Giving up she pulled it up in a ponytail , fastened a small black chocker around her neck then walked over to Roger taking his hand and kissing him.

"Don't worry about it, you look fine." She smiles at him "I was just teasing you."

"Thanks. But nice try, I know you hate these pants. I just can't find the black ones, have you seen them?" his face forlorn looking like a defeated child. She couldn't help but think how adorable he is.

" Don't _hate _them. I just like to tease you." she forces a guilty smile. " I'm sorry."

"You're lucky I like you." he teases tickling her causing her to squeal and crumple into a ball on the bed.

Roger never could resist tackling her when this happened. He would tickle her until she couldn't breathe then they always wound up kissing and then making love. "You are so beautiful, God you're beautiful." he gasps just as breathless as she is.

He always knew how to make her heart flutter. "oh stop." She brushes him off again trying to get up, but he wont let her.

"I'm serious. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." he looks hurt

"I'm sorry, Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset, and don't apologize. Just learn how to take a compliment." he sighs

"I love you." her eyes sparkle in the dimly lit room causing his desire for her to mount as he begins kissing her again.

"I love you too" His eyes pleading with her, as he runs his hands up her thighs, beneath her skirt and begins to remove her panties. This time she doesn't stop him, she wants him as badly as he wants her.

"What time is it?" she gasps barely able to breathe causing him to hesitate "We just can't be late!" her touch gentle as she guides his hands encouraging him not to stop.

He smiles trying not to laugh at her "We have time, remember your idea of late is everyone else's hour early."

"Fine if you are going to laugh at me." She pulls away then falls back on the bed stretching like a kitten causing her skirt to creep up just enough to tease him. His face contorts in a look of disgust and she panics a little. "What's the matter"

"I'm sorry but these have to go, they don't match and you know I hate this pair." he grins while pulling her panties off.

"Why Roger Davis, I think you are just trying to get me out of my panties." She feigns disgust

His grin turns mischievous as he raises an eyebrow at her. " Would I do that?" he kisses her gently as she undoes his pants nodding.

Her hand now in his pants massaging the large mound of flesh she whispers "now that you have me out of my panties what ever are you going to do with me?" Her eyes wide and full of artificial innocence, which only makes him want her more. "I think someone wants to come out and play" Her touch is almost electric to him.

"I think you might be right. " He practically wheezes the words making her giggle

Within moments Roger and April had peeled their clothes off and tossed them carelessly into a pile on the floor. He loved watching her face and listening to the noises she would make when he entered her. Her eyes would roll back into her head and sometimes she would bite her lip to stop from moaning. When she bit her lip he would try harder to make her moan, but tonight she didn't hold back. Their bodies intermingled in a perfect rhythm so gentle and tender. It was like a perfectly rehearsed dance with them, he even knew out how to make her cum at the same time he did.

Aprils moans were soft and frequent her breathing fragmented as he moved inside her. The sweat beaded lightly on Rogers forehead as she pressed her nails into his back causing him to grind deeper into her. "Oh Roger." she gasps between moans and he smiles at her, increasing his rhythm bringing them both to climax before slowing again.

Roger laid on top of her for a long time kissing her not wanting the moment to end. He loved being close to her and tonight he felt closer to her than ever. There was something about April that made him forget the rest of the world.

"We should get dressed." she finally said "Now we really are going to be late." both looking at the clock.

He rolls off her and begins tracing his fingers along the milky white skin of her torso and breasts. "We don't have to leave yet. We still have time."

"We really need to go" she sighs starting to get up but Roger pulled her back into his arms before she could get away.

"Come back here." He grins then kisses her again "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"Roger, you're terrible." she groans "But.."

"But you love me." he cuts her off

"I was going to say, but we _HAVE_ to go." she giggles

"I love you too." he whispers then nuzzles into her neck causing her to melt and give in.

"Alright you win, but we have to get up in 15 minutes." he smiles and tries to kiss her, but she pulls back. "Promise? I want you to promise we will get up in 15 minutes."

"I promise." he presses himself against her kissing her passionately. His arms powerful around her, and she loves it. Unable to contain himself Roger begins exploring her body with his hands making her body tingle with desire. He laid on his side and propped himself on his elbow watching her as his hand wandered freely over her.

"what?" April exclaimed curiously causing Rogers grin to widen

"nothin" he leans in and kisses her cheek before nuzzling her neck again. That was a soft spot on April and he knew it, he liked being able to make her melt on a whim. But now, it was a way of distracting her attention from his hand that had stopped caressing her torso. He knew that she would stop him and climb out of bed if she knew what he was up to. It wasn't until she felt his long graceful fingers slip easily inside her that she realized it. She knew they really didn't have the time for it but he always new just how to touch her. With him it was a gift really, from the first time they slept together he knew how and where to touch her.

April moaned softly as her body arched and writhed in pleasure at his touch. He had won; she didn't fight it, and all Roger could do was smile. She just lay there as her alternated between nuzzling her neck and kissing her softly, pleasing her with his fingers. He could feel her body tensing so he new she was getting close, it was that final moan that always got him. It aroused him and she could feel it as he pressed against her , getting harder with her every moan. She didn't want to but she knew she had to stop him, they just didn't have the time.

She reached for his hand and started to push it away. "Roger, stop." she was out of breathe and frustrated.

He was startled "What baby, what's the matter?" but held onto her not letting her get out of bed

"Nothing, it's just." she hesitated

"What?" his voice suddenly concerned

She turned her face away but he pulled it back towards him "it's just that you're getting aroused again and I didn't want to do that to you. We just don't have time."

"Aww baby." He laughs slipping his fingers back inside her. "I'll live. Now where were we?"

"Roger, we really.." she's cut off by her own moaning.

"Now what were you saying?" he teases, but she can only respond with a moan "That's what I thought." It's only a matter of minutes before he hears that deep sexy moan he was striving for. Without missing a beat he kisses her then jumps out of bed and starts dressing. "come on beautiful, we're gonna be laate" he pitches his voice at her.

"Shit! You think it's funny, but you're right." She jumps up and starts hastily dressing, luckily it was an easy ensemble for her tonight. Two minutes and she was dressed. "Rog, have you seen my black boots, they're not in the closet?"

"I think you left them by the door."

She starts to rush out of the bedroom and catches her reflection in the mirror. Her hairs a mess, but thankfully her makeup is still in tact. She grabs the brush and starts frantically brushing her hair. "shit, what a mess, I don't have time." Roger is watching her again and sees she's on the brink of imploding.

"Babe, relax. You look great. Leave it down, I think it looks sexy that way." he touches her hand gently

"You're just saying." he cuts her off with a kiss, then slaps her on the ass.

"No! I'm not, now put your boots on so we can go." he grins following her from the bedroom "besides the bedroom clock is about 15 minutes fast"

"Roger Davis, what am I going to do with you!" She exclaims her tone exasperated as she sits zipping up her boots.

"Anything you want." He smiles that boyish smile that could melt stone.

"I'm going to remember you said that!" she smiles mischievously at him. "Um Rog, where is everyone?"

He shrugs. " I dunno, probably they left without us."

"Did they leave a note, it's not like Mark to not leave a note."

"who cares." he shrugs again walking over to his guitar case and picking it up, noticing a slip of paper drift to the floor. "Here's your note, says something about since we can't stay off each other, they got tired of waiting and they went to get a table so they would meet us there."

"It does not say that!"

"Yes it does, but come on lets go." he hands her the note as he ushers her out the door locking it behind them.

* * *

_Please leave feedback and reviews._


End file.
